Sonja (Get Smart)
Sonja is a villainess henchwoman who works for the criminal syndicate known as KAOS. Played by - Nancy Kovack (b 1935) 'Appears in -' TV series - Get Smart (USA 1965 - 70) Episode - Series 4:16 The day they raided Knights (First broadcast on the NBC network on the 11th of January 1969). 'Story -' In this spy spoof comedy TV series,'' Maxwell Smart'', bumbling operative for CONTROL, and his partner Agent 99, fight against "KAOS - the international organization of evil". KAOS uses a redemption store for trading stamps as a way to distribute weapons, the latest being a new stereophonic gun - 2 barrels 1 trigger! During a budget crisis at CONTROL, Agent 99 gets a second job there and discovers what's going on. 'Character and appearance -' Sonja ''is a typical ruthless KAOS agent. A beautiful fairly tall white blonde woman in her early 30s. '''Weapon -' A handgun 'Fate -' During the climactic fight, a gloating Sonja gets the drop on Smart and has her gun in his back. Agent 99, still strapped to the surf board she's been tied to by KAOS, comes up behind Sonja and crashes the board down onto the hapless KAOS agent's head, knocking down the stunned bad girl. Presumably she is arrested later with the other KAOS villains. Trivia *Nancy Kovack appeared as Monique in the 1964 episode ‘Hail To The Chief’ for the tv series ‘Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea’. *Nancy Kovack appeared as the evil nurse Miss Flostone in the 1965 episode "The Brain-Killer Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." *Nancy Kovack appears as Rita Mitchell, a rich snobby actress in the 1965 episode "The Moving Finger" for the TV series "I Dream of Jeannie". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Queenie, the Joker's henchwoman in the 1966 episodes "The Joker is Wild" and "Batman is Riled" for the TV series "Batman". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Clio Vanita in the 1969 two-part episode "Cousin Serena Strikes Again" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Nona in the 1969 episode ‘A Private Little War’ for the tv series ‘Star Trek’. *Nancy Kovack appeared (with brunette hair) as Sheila Sommers, the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens (Dick York) in two episodes of the TV series "Bewitched" from 1964-1968. As a blonde, she played other villainesses (perhaps being a perfect cast for the trope of the “evil blonde” https://allthetropes.org/wiki/Blondes_Are_Evil), Gallery NK1.jpg|Sonja looking fantastic... Sonja2.jpg Sonja3.jpg Sonja1.jpg Sonja4.jpg kov3.jpg Sonja6.jpg Sonja7.jpg Sonja8.jpg kov1.jpg kov2.jpg Sonja and Maxwerll Smart.JPG|Sonja with Maxwell Smart (Nancy Kovack and Don Adams) Somja gets the drop on Max.JPG|Sonja gets the drop on Max (Nancy Kovack and Don Adams) kaos_agent_sonja_by_celestialhost-dbltnsb.png|... a walkover victory?!?!;-) Sonja getting clobbered.JPG|Sonja sees stars (Nancy Kovack) 99 takes down Sonja in unique fashion.JPG|99's unique way of taking Sonja out (Nancy Kovack) kaos_agent_sonja_2_by_celestialhost-dbltokj.png|Sonja gets her final stroke... Kovack1-1.jpg|Some new aspects of her knockout... Sonja collapses.JPG|Sonja collapses (Nancy Kovack and Don Adams) Sonja finished.JPG|Sonja finished (Nancy Kovack, John Harding and Barbara Feldon) kod.jpg|The EB is finally done - the good girl seems to by satisfy about... Category:1960s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Henchwoman Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Sociopath Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Spy Category:Humiliated Category:High Heels